1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal technology, and more specifically to a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and display device comprises the reflective LCD panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current display device comprise transmissive display device, reflective display device and transflective display device. Transflective display device mainly adopts backlight as its light source, meaning that a backlight source must be put in place on the back of the display panel of a transflective display device as a light source. However, the utilization rate of the backlight source is not high. The brightness of the backlight source must be greatly elevated in order to improve the display brightness, therefore the energy consumption is high.
A reflective display device, on the other hand, adopts a frontlight source as its light source, meaning that no backlight source is needed on the back of the display panel of a reflective display device. It mainly adopts external light source as a light source for its display panel, which consumes less energy. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel of a reflective display device usually comprises a color filter array substrate 10 and a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate 11, facing each other. A liquid crystal layer 13 is sealed in the space between the two substrates, and a reflective layer 12 is disposed on top of the TFT array substrate 11. In order to provide an even reflective effect on every viewing angle for viewers, the reflective layer 12 must be diffuse reflective, which is realized through a microstructure with an uneven surface. More specifically, the reflective layer 12 comprises an uneven metal layer 121 and an uneven resin layer 122.
However, during the production process, a base of resin layer 122 must be formed in the reflective area before undertaking exposure, development and etching, so that the base of resin layer 122 forms an uneven surface, which requires one more exposure. Lastly, sputter metal on the uneven surface of the base of resin layer 122 to form a metal layer 121, thus forming a reflective layer with uneven surface. In other words, when producing a microstructure of uneven surface with conventional technology, an additional step of exposure must be taken, leading to extra production cost.
To sum up, it is necessary to provide a reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a display device comprising the LCD panel to solve the existing problem.